To Love You More
by Manga-Chan78
Summary: Sora Inoue has feelings for Ichigo Kurosaki, but he likes Rukia and thinks Sora also likes Rukia . How can Sora prove that he loves Ichigo ? Crossdress of course as a cute girl named Orihime Inoue ! But can Sora keep his disguise before he confess his love ? Only one way to find out . - male!OrihimexIchigo YAOI !


**After a long battle with the Writer's block ! Here's a new fic ! **

****" But anyway other stories " Lavender Roses " - Code Geass &amp; " Spain You Idiot ! " - Hetalia Axis Powers will be removed from here, and continue on Archive Of Our Work ( Lavender Roses will be a little rewritten of course ;) ) "****

**This is a yaoi fic believe it or not ! Sora is male!Orihime, but is crossdressing in the fic so he will be called Orihime ( and spoken as she, but is still a he ) . So the main couple will be male!OrihimexIchigo ! So please enjoy the story ! **

**Manga-Chan78**

* * *

_I like you …_

_I like you very much …_

_I think I love you .._

_But .._

_Do you also love me ? _

" Sora ! " Sora Inoue watched with his brown eyes, at his friends who walked to him . Tatsuki, Uryu, Chad, Ichigo and Rukia ." Hello everyone ! " Sora shouted back as he put, the watering can down . It was heavy as it was filled with water ." What are you doing ? "

" I give the flowers water ! " Sora said with a cheerful face ." Why ? You are not even in the garden club ? " Tatsuki looked confused and Sora tried to think of something, before Tatsuki thinks he is forced again ." Hehe Tatsuki-chan, I just had nothing to do and … "

" Well we came to get you, the class will begin . And you also missed gym, the teacher is not happy you know ." Ichigo replied as he came between Sora and Tatsuki, when Sora looked at him his cheeks turned red . And his heart beats faster ." K-Kurosaki-kun …"

Ichigo just looked at Sora, as Sora starts to stutter and turns more red ." Are you ill ? " The others just looked at them, they felt pity for Sora . Who has feelings for the other, orange-haired boy . Who knows nothing of the secret crush, even Rukia who wants nothing to do . With people's little romance, feels pity for the poor guy ." Kurosaki when will you move, you are lazy like usual ! " Uryu said to help Sora out, as Ichigo looked at Uryu ." What are you saying, you geeky glasses-kun ? "

" You are looking for a fight Kurosaki, nobody insults my glasses ! " And the two began again, Sora sighed and smiled at Tatsuki ." I'm going to get ready ! I'll be back ! " And quickly ran back, to wash his hands and face . And to get some other clothes, but noticed his clothes are removed from his bag . And were completely cut up ." Again .." Each day since Sora told someone his feelings, things like this happens to him . The day he told his feelings, to the first person who caught his heart . " Oh you are still here ." Said a cold voice, Sora turned around and saw it was Grimmjow ." Jaegerjaquez-san .."

The blue-haired grinned at him, as he went closer to him ." What happened, why the name change ? " Sora said nothing as he looked at the ground, Grimmjow looked angry and hit his fist to Sora's face .

Sora flew to the ground, he tried to stand . But Grimmjow was too fast for him, and kicked him against his side . " Sora ! " Sora and Grimmjow looked at the shocked Ichigo, who with blind force of sudden anger . Threw Grimmjow on the ground ." Shit ! " Grimmjow cursed as he tried to push Ichigo away, but Ichigo was stronger . And has suddenly his hands around his neck, and held it tightly as he hold him on the ground ." Ichigo stop ! " Sora shouted as he did not notice, he shouted Ichigo's first name out . And tried to get him away from Grimmjow . Sora cried as he tried ." Stop it ! He'll die ! He going to die ! " He shouted more .

Ichigo suddenly let go, and pulled Sora away from Grimmjow . Who was trying to get some breath bake, he looked with angry eyes . At the couple as they ran away ." I'll get you .. "

Ichigo and Sora were far from Grimmjow, and paused as they looked at each other . Sora looked a little bit at Ichigo, and then he looked away . As Ichigo sat down against the wall . " e-everything okay ? " Asked Sora softly as he sat down next to him ." No … No that's not it ! " Ichigo shouted angrily as he looked at him ." My best friend gets beaten up, in front of my face ! No nothing is okay ! " Sora was silent as Ichigo kept yelling . Sora noticed that Ichigo, was almost crying ." K-Kurosaki-kun calm down .. Everything is okay now, nothing bad is .."

" Why .."

" Why what ? "

" Why let you Grimmjow do that, you are stronger than that .. You have friend to help you .." Sora was silent he was not ready, to tell him his feelings . He's not ready for it . " It's nothing .. "

" Of course it's something ! Tell me why .."

" Ichigo .. Are you ever been in love ? " Sora suddenly asked . " What kind of question is that, you even ignored my question ! " Sora smiled a little ." Well Ichigo are you ever …"

" Yes . " Sora's heart beaten soon, as Ichigo looked at him with his brown eyes ." Who .." Sora's heart breaks a little, as he saw Ichigo smiling ." She's great, strong and super cute .." Sora felt his world going down, when he heard those words ." Even though I'm not really for black haired girls, I think she's great . She is quite small and …" Ichigo's face was red, like a real strawberry . " Rukia ? "

Huh .." Ichigo looked shocked at Sora ." You mean Rukia ? "

" How …" Suddenly Ichigo stood up, as he looked angry at him ." You are also not in love with her right ! " Sora's mouth fell open as he stoo dup ." No .."

" Bastard that you are, I … I'll be the first one to ask Rukia out, and I .."

" Kurosaki-kun you're wrong, I do not .. " But Ichigo shook his head no ." How can you not like her, what you just said .."

" I love someone else …" He finally said it, but noticed that Ichigo did not listen what he said . As he walked away from Sora ." Kurosaki-kun ! "

That night Sora cried like a girl, he wanted to tell his feelings to Ichigo . But it's all a dream, he loves Rukia . And now he's angry because he thinks, he is also in love with Rukia ." What can I do now … "

Sora suddenly got an idea, and it's a stupid idea . He grabbed his cell phone, and immediately called Tatsuki ." Tatsuki yes it's Sora … What ? Yeah I've cried, no but can come now, I need your help . "

( The next day )

" I don't think it's a good idea . " Tatsuki said to the _girl_ who smiled at her, as they walked to school ." Why not maybe I can win his heart ! "

" And what are you gonna do, when he finds out ? "

The _girl _paused and smiled ." I'll figure it out later ."

( In class )

" Well class here is our new student, she will replace Sora for the next few months .. What was your name ? " She asked the _girl _.

" Orihime … Inoue Orihime . "


End file.
